Plot? What plot!
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Euhhhhh Comment dessaouler Draco ? On lui offre un Harry très chaud comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! SLASH, OS, PWP comme le dit si bien le titre!


**Plot ? What plots !**

**Base** : Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'a moua mis à part l'histoire (humm), la rédaction, la maison et Chaton! ;p

**Rating** : NC-17 ! Du pur et dur ! mouahha

**Couple** : Draco/Harry (dans ce sens là!)

**Résumé** : Euhhhhh Comment dessaouler Draco ? On lui offre un Harry très chaud comme cadeau d'anniversaire !

**Note de l'obsédée de servie, votre sèrviteuse dévouée, Zoo ! **

Voulais écrire un truc chaud ! Je crois avoir réussi ! ;D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Draco avança en titubant jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. Il était un peu plus que rond et le monde tanguait à ses yeux et surtout sous ses pieds. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et il avait fêté ça dignement avec des collègues. Vodka, tequila, pur feu, cocktail de la mort… Tout y était passé. Il fleurait bon l'alcool à plus de cent mètres. Harry allait le tuer, faire de la charpie de ses entrailles et donné ses yeux en friandise à Chaton leur bébé boa. Ce jour là aussi il devait être bien entamé pour avoir accepté que son mari un serpent, un boa qui plus est.

Il mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à enfiler la clé dans la serrure à tourné celle-ci. C'était pas de sa faute si la porte dansait la gigue et que le sol tanguait. Et puis cette saleté se multipliait ! Si si ! Il y en avait trois ! C'était pas normal ça ! Il avait été obligé de loucher pour voir qu'elle était la bonne. La vie était si injuste.

La grande porte de chêne s'ouvrit enfin dans un grincement sonore. Le blond grimaça puis gloussa stupidement, il était vraiment à point.

Il eut une petite moue boudeuse quand il vit que toutes les lumière de la maison étaient éteintes. Harry ne l'avait même pas attendu ! D'accord il était plus d'une heure du matin mais c'était quand même son anniversaire. D'accord ce n'était plus son anniversaire puisqu'il était une heure au matin du sixième jours de Juin mais le brun aurait quand même pus l'attendre ! Il ne lui avait même pas souhaité le matin même, s'étant levé plutôt que lui.

Il allait le bouder na ! Pas de sexe durant une semaine ! Draco eu un nouveau gloussement stupide, prouvant son état d'ébriété avancé. Il retira ses chaussures et les balança sans discrétion aucune. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour voir s'il n'y avait rien à grignoter. Jouer les soûlards ça creusait.

Alors qu'il allait piocher dans la réserve de cookie de son époux il remarqua une faible lueur provenant du salon. Une lueur tamisée.

Quelque chose le poussa à aller voir ce que c'était (l'auteur en l'occurrence !) Il se trouva face à un spectacle féerique, enfin de son point de vu d'alcoolique bien avancé.

La pièce remplie de bibelot et livre de tout genre était éclairée par des bougies rouges sangs, flottants dans les airs. Au sol un tapis de pétales de roses rouges s'étalait. Mais ce qui l'acheva et le dégrisa pratiquement instantanément fut l'homme nonchalamment allongé sur le canapé de cuir.

Draco dégluti bruyamment. Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ! D'un autre côté il serait raillé de la carte et ne pourrait profiter de son époux. C'était une très très mauvaise idée, surtout quand on avait CE spectacle sous les yeux.

Il déglutit à nouveau, faisant tressauter sa pomme d'adam.

Un rire de gorge se fit entendre.

Harry était vraiment trop sexy !

Ses cheveux étaient humides et certaines mèches barraient ses yeux verts brillant de luxure. Il portait une chemise émeraude très humide, ouverte sur son torse ou perlait quelques gouttes d'eau téméraires, allant se perdre dans la ceinture de son pantalon ou dans le creux de son nombril. Les deux pans de la chemise collaient avec indécence à son buste. Ses deux tétons pointaient avec impudeur, narguant Draco de leur peau de satin et de leur couleur caramel. Et son pantalon ! ahh son pantalon ! Parlons-en de son pantalon ! Le truc qui moulait avec une perfection sans égale les courbes parfaites de son époux. Ça lui faisait un de ces fessier…. Humm… il avait vraiment faim d'un coup. C'était lui ou la chaleur déjà pesante venait de prendre quelques nouveaux petits degrés ? Vraiment très chaud !

Le blond passa deux doigts dans sa cravate déjà bien défaite histoire de ne pas mourir étouffé.

Harry lui se leva, sensuel. Il s'approcha de son mari, balançant doucement ses hanches. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Sale petit allumeur, pensa Draco, retenant e peu un gémissement »

Harry posa sa main sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, remonta doucement sa main, jouant un temps avec son nombril puis allant torturer un de ses petits boutons de chair. Il avait un air alangui collé au visage, sa langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux étaient délicieusement voilés.

Il poussa un long gémissement qui fit violemment réagir le blond, son sexe cognant contre la paroi douce de son caleçon en soie.

« Il fait chaud chéri… Si chaudd… »

La voix avait été si rauque, murmuré dans un souffle, sensuel…

Draco sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors que d'une main habile Harry caressait son épaule, la débarrassant du tissu encombrant. Il se cambra sous sa caresse, gémissant encore. Il se débarrassa ensuite totalement de son haut.

Sa peau brillait sous la lueur vacillante des bougies, il était magnifique et il le savait, il sent servait. Draco était fou…

Les yeux à moitié fermés, fixant avec débauche son époux il fit à nouveau glisser sa main sur son torse. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, mordillant une fois encore sa lèvre.

Il pinçait lentement ses boutons durcis par le désir, poussant de petits cris tout simplement bandant.

De son autre main il redessina ses muscles saillant pour aller se perde à l'orée de son pantalon. Là, doucement, lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la bosse qui déformait le cuir. Il appuya à divers endroits, se faisant crier. Il continua doucement à se caresser à travers son pantalon, se déhanchant lentement, criant langoureusement…

Puis d'un doigt adroit il fit sauter le premier bouton. Il plongea alors ses yeux de braise dans ceux totalement débarrassé de l'alcool qui les imprégnaient quelques minutes auparavant. Il poussa un délicieux gémissent et passa avec envi sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Un autre bouton sauta, un léger cri retentit.

Se fut à Ce moment là que Draco découvrit que Harry ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. La chaleur prit un nouveau degré. Une nouvelle chemise tomba.

Avec une douce lenteur Harry défit un troisième bouton, caressant au passage son gland offert. Il geignit, Draco haleta.

Il avait mal à force de bander, son sexe se pressait de plus en plus contre son caleçon et les coutures de son jean lui faisait mal. Il voulait Harry.

Lui faire l'amour avec passion et bestialité. Le prendre là, sur ce tapi de fleur. Le faire crier, gémir, jouir encore et encore…

Le voir abandonné sous lui, ses yeux révulsés par le plaisir, ses ongles lacérant doucement son dos, tout son corps cambré contre lui…

Son sexe se gonfla un peu plus, faisant gémir.

Harry n'en perdit pas une miette et accéléra son mouvement de hanche, un nouveau bouton sautant, libérant un peu plus de son érection rosée et écumante.

Il l'effleura, un cri rauque sortant de sa gorge.

Draco était hypnotisé. Il savait que son époux avait un petit côté Serpentard mais à ce point là…

L'avant dernière attache lâcha.

Harry plaça ses deux pouces contre ses aines, murmuras sensuellement le prénom de Draco et laissa tombé au sol son pantalon.

Il le repoussa de ses pieds et se présenta offert à son mari.

Ses jambes fuselées et légèrement saupoudrées, ses cuisses fermes, son sexe… hummm, la courbure délicieuse de ses hanches, le dessin parfait de ses abdominaux, la ligne superbe de ses pectoraux, la finesse de ses clavicules, le ravissement de sa gorge, la plénitude de sa bouche, la beauté de son regard…

Il allait le rendre fou.

Alors que le blond allait s'approcher, la main tendue pour caresser la joue douce et bombée de Harry, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, le sourire taquin.

Il plaça sa propre main sur son front. Avec une lenteur calculée, il la fit glisser le long de son nez pour arriver au pli de sa bouche. Sa langue happa un doigt et le suça doucement, avec délicatesse, de la même façon que si cela avait été un sexe. Elle l'abandonna ensuite pour en prendre un suivant. Paresseusement, elle fit de même avec tous les doigts de la main.

Celle-ci repris son chemin, laissant une traînée humide à son passage.

Elle flatta la gorge blanche et palpitante, tortura les seins caramels, se perdit sur les muscles brûlant pour finir sur le sexe vibrant.

Un doigt coula sur le gland. Harry tressaillit. Il murmura le prénom de son amant dans un souffle.

« Dracoooo…. »

Le rythme s'accéléra. Son corps tremblait, une fine pellicule de sueur l'englobait. Bientôt sa main se saisit doucement de ses testicules. Elle les massa doucement. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, venant à la rencontre de cette main si taquine. Une mélopée entre coupé de ses gémissements envahissait la pièce.

Le doux prénom de son époux.

Celui-ci était perdu dans le plaisir de Harry. Jamais il n'avait quelque chose de si… _excitant_…

Il remarqua que le brun était proche de l'explosion. Alors avec une rapidité et une agilité peu commune, mue par une envi pressante, il bondit sur Harry, bloquant ses mains. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, leurs deux érections s caressant à travers son pantalon.

Harry geignit de frustration et essaya de se défaire de son emprise. Rien à faire. Draco tenait fermement ses mains dans son dos. Il fit alors une petite moue adorable que le blond s'empressa de lui volé.

Le baisé se fit passionner. Leurs langues dansaient, se picoraient. Elles s'unissaient, se rejetaient pour mieux se retrouver. Draco avait pris possession de cette grotte humide. Il en redécouvrait les aspérités, le goût…

Son bruit de succion emplissait la pièce, les excitant un peu plus.

Puis il prit fin. Harry en soupira d'aise.

Draco déposa de petits baiser papillons sur ses lèvres gonflées avant de partir à la redécouverte de ce corps alanguit dans ses bras.

Il marqua sa gorge fine, embrassa ses clavicules, lécha le creux qu'elles formaient, mordilla les boutons de chairs, suça sans fin chaque pores de sa peau.

Ils se laissèrent tombé sur le matelas que formait les pétales de rose.

Draco admira son Harry, abandonné, livré à la débauche, offert à la luxure.

Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres rouges étaient entrouvertes et ses cheveux entouraient sa tête en corolle. Ses cuisses étaient ouvertes en une invitation muette. Un ange à la chair de démon. Son péché.

Bien vite le pantalon et le caleçon de Draco rejoint celui de Harry.

Il plaça son visage à la hauteur du sexe de son époux et donna un petit coup de langue sur son bout. Harry en cria, se cambrant violemment. Une pluie de petits baisers brûlant se déposa sur l'érection douloureuse ; mais jamais il ne le prit en bouche.

Il joua un temps avec ses testicules mais fini par les abandonner à leur tour.

Sa langue vicieuse alla caresser l'anus déjà humide de Harry. Celui-ci pleurnicha, il en voulait plus… Tellement plus…

Lentement il le prépara, faisant tournoyer sa langue dans son orifice, soulevant légèrement ses hanches pour un meilleur angle.

Harry avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure de soie de son mari et criait. Il voulait Draco en lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard Drac jugea que Harry était assez préparé.

Il remonta alors pour l'embrasser. Harry lui répondit avec la même passion, bougeant délicieusement des reins.

Draco se plaça alors entre ses cuisses. Il le pénétra doucement, lentement.

Les mains de Harry s'accrochaient à ses épaules. Il criait. Du plaisir, rien que du plaisir.

« DRACOOOOooo… »

Une fois qu'il fut totalement entré Draco stoppa tout mouvement. Harry et gémit de frustration. Il donna quelques coups de hanches significatifs mais rien ni fit.

Le blond se pencha à son oreille :

« Chacun son tour monsieur l'allumeur… »

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit coup de langue sur le lobe doux.

Harry n'eut pas longtemps à attendre Draco n'étant pas un surhomme. Le brun était si étroit, si chaud, c'était si bon de le posséder.

Les premiers déhanchements furent donnés. Lents, torturant.

Harry avait accroché ses jambes aux hanches de son mari et le pressait contre lui.

Puis les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, bestiales… Les faisant tous deux crier.

Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, hachées.

Leurs corps se couvraient de sueur.

Ils écrasaient les pétales, libérant leur parfum, mêlant à l'odeur du sexe la douce odeur des roses.

Harry creusait ses reins pour mieux recevoir les coups de hanche de Draco. Ils bougeaient en parfaite symbiose, criant, hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Puis la jouissance vient, déferlante, les écrasant de sa puissance tel un raz-de-marée.

Ils se raidirent. Draco se livra en Harry alors que celui-ci expulsait sur leurs corps unis.

Ils se laissèrent aller, totalement détendu.

Draco nicha sa tête dans le cou de son époux tous deux cherchant à retrouver un rythme normal de respiration.

Harry déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe humide de son homme ou quelques mèches de cheveux blonds d'or blanc c'étaient collées.

« Joyeuse anniversaire chéri… »

Il l'avait murmuré doucement.

Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Merci mon petit lion. »

Harry sourit paresseusement, se blottissant contre son blond.

Alors que Draco allait s'endormir quelque chose de froid lui chatouilla le pied. Il grogna et tourna du mieux qu'il peu la tête vers son époux.

« Harry, dit à ton serpent de ne pas me lécher les pieds »

Le brun eu une petite moue adorable.

« Mais Chaton cherche juste à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. »

Draco eu un regard terrorisé.

« Pas de la même façon que la tienne j'espère ! »

Cette remarque lui valut une tape sur la tête.

Il eu un petit sourire et se re-pelotonna contre Harry.

Le bébé serpent de seulement un mètre et demi glissa sur leurs corps et se lova contre eux et poussa un ronronnement de contentement, s'endormant.

Ils formaient un si beau tableau tous les quatre ! ;D

THE END!

* * *

**EDIT** : En ayant quelques peut marre de recevoir des reviews me demandant **pourquoi sont-ils quatre à la fin** je m'explique : à cette époque j'aimais énormément les MPREG et avait voulu faire un petit clin d'oeil à mes lecteurs, ce qui explique aussi le smiley en fin de phrase. Donc ils sont quatre parce qu'**Harry attend un enfant**, tout simplement !

Nan ce n'est par moi qui est écrit se truc nul et minable ! °horrifiée !°

**Feuille d'automne** (qui surgit de nul part) : Si si ! C'est bien toi. Perso j'aime bien ton lemon ! °se pourlèche les babines.°

**Zoo** (Regard noir à son amie.) : Tu fais quoi là ?

**Feuille** (sourcils haussés) : C'est toi qui m'a invité à skouater chez toi !

**Zoo** (suspicieuse) : Ah ouais !

**Feuille** (regard éclaire) : Ouais !

**Zoo** (ignore) : C'est le dernier truc que je posterais avant trois semaines je pense ! Mais voyez le bon côté des choses ! Je vais revenir avec plein de zoulis chapitres ! Je prévois de finir « le vers », « les apparences » de faire au moins deux chapitres d' « Anesthésie » trois de « L'héritage » Deux de « pour l'amour » cinq de « il me dit… » finir « Noël glacé » (fic UA publié sur le troisième œil, fanzin de Tiayel et Ivrian ! un petit bijoux ! Lien dans la bio de Umbre77 ! y arrive pas moua ! . ;;;) Quoi d'autre ? Ah vi ! Finir le OS pour Umbre, faire deux chapitre de « coucher… » finir une minie fic en cour…. Ceux qui disent que je suis dans la merde on parfaitement raison ! . ;;; Je vais mourir ! Courage Zoo, courage ! tu as trois semaines pour faire tout ça !

**Feuille** : étant donné que je pars en vacances avec cette folle (paix à mon âme !) je ne pourrais pas poster non plus ! Mais je reviendrais avec la fin de « rêves » et pleins de chapitres pour « Enfer ! » :D et peut être un os en prîmes ! Verrais bien :D

**Zoo** (envieuse) : tant à de la chance ! T'as pas grand chose à faire !

**Feuille** (hautaine) : C'est de ta faute ! Fallait pas avoir tant de fic en cour !

**Zoo** (grogne) : GRRRRRRRR

**Zoo** (retrouve son sourire commercial) : Pour m'encourager, me tuer, donnez votre avis c' est le petit bouton « go » en bas à gauche ! Merci ! ;D

**Feuille** : Bonne vacances !

Bisous doux !

Zoo†


End file.
